The Great War
by Epic Failing Again
Summary: Sarah finds herself in the clutches of the Goblin King's enemies in the biggest war in the Underground. What happens to Jareth if her side wins? What happens to her if they loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I should finish my other fan fictions before starting this one, but I desperately needed to vomit this one onto before my head exploded. Enjoy!**

It was another long night at the bar. Sarah sighed as she mixed her millionth martini, accepted a tip and waited for another order. It wasn't a bad bar. It had a better reputation than most of the others in town and the townspeople always gave her decent tips.

"Hey Sarah," Harry called from the other side of the room, waving his empty glass at her. "Hit me up with another one."

Sarah laughed at the guy and refilled his glass with beer. There was a kind of peace in the bar. Harry was here most Saturdays and drank himself stupid, John and James would always try their hand at picking up a girl or two to take home and Michelle would come most nights, usually with another bruise or scratch on her. In fact, Sarah knew all the faces in the bar so well, when someone new walked in the bar a minute later, she openly stared.

The stranger had short, dark hair, a leather jacket, ripped jeans and work boots. Something about him screamed bad boy in a stay away from me sort of way. The stranger made his way over to the bar and sat down.

"Can I get you something?" Sarah asked, wiping some suspicious liquid off the counter.

May, a waitress in the bar, saw the man and fled instantly, a look of horror on her face. Sarah looked at the man, a question burning on her lips. Suddenly, the man lunged at her. Sarah dodged just in time and the man fell behind the bar, taking a shelf of glasses and alcohols with him.

Sarah backed away from him slowly when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked. Where was she? Sarah looked cautiously around. She was in a white marble room with a very high ceiling. Two thrones were sitting at the other end of the throne room, with marble steps leading up to them.

Sarah turned around to look at whoever was holding her shoulder. It was a woman, who only looked around 26, if even. Her light brown hair curled around her face and her long blue dress complemented her tiny figure well, despite her being several inches taller than Sarah. Her necklace had two small clam shells on it.

"Sorry for the lack of introduction," the woman said, smiling a little. "I'm Charlotte." She offered her hand. Sarah shook it carefully.

"Sarah."

"I know," Charlotte replied, sighing.

"Who was that man?" Sarah asked.

"No one who meant well," Charlotte replied, motioning Sarah to follow her. They left the throne room and Charlotte led her down corridor after corridor. They didn't meet anyone along the way.

"Where am I?" Sarah asked.

"The fairy kingdom."

"The what?"

"Come now, you didn't think the Goblin Kingdom was the only one around here did you?"

"No, it's just, why am I here?"

"Well, at the moment all the kingdoms are at war with each other," Charlotte said rather matter-of-factly. "No one's sure what started it, but the Goblin King and the Fairy King have too much pride to settle their differences and make a treaty."

"How long has the war been going on?"

"About ten years," Charlotte replied.

Ten years…that's how long it's been since she'd defeated Jareth and gone home; something she'd regretted every day since.

"It has nothing to do with you, Sarah," Charlotte said, looking at her. "You may have been the straw that broke the camel's back, but believe me, there was plenty of straw there to begin with."

"Who's winning?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the Goblin King won a battle a few days ago and the High King won the battle yesterday."

"Which side are we on?" Sarah asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"The High King's," Charlotte replied. "I know the feeling," she added to Sarah's scared look. "I don't want to be against the Goblin King either, especially not now, but I don't have much of a choice."

"Can't you send me over to his kingdom?" Sarah asked, almost begging. She didn't like being on this side.

"I can't. Right now, each kingdom has a magical protective wall up so that no one comes in or out, with the exception of the injured."

"Then what do I do?"

Charlotte shrugged, almost looking sad. "Hope the Goblin King wins."

They reached their destination. Charlotte opened the door. A huge bedroom, larger than Sarah's apartment was revealed. The gauze curtains around the four-poster bed fluttered in an unseen wind. There was also a roaring fireplace and a carpet, two chairs and a table between them.

"Is this my room?" Sarah asked, walking inside slowly.

"Yes. The door there leads to mine. For right now, you're to be my lady-in-waiting." Sarah gave Charlotte an offended look. "I'm queen," Charlotte added. "Look, if you don't want to end up in the dungeon strung by your toenails, go along with it."

"What do I have to do?"

"Follow me around and get me cheese and crackers from the kitchen when I want it," Charlotte replied. "Stay quite unless spoken directly to. There's more, but you'll learn that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you're going to be my lady-in-waiting, you need a little training," Charlotte replied. "Nothing painful, just things like how to dance, what not to say in front of visiting dignitaries and the like. Unless you'd rather me announce I have the Labyrinth's champion captive in the dungeon and unless the Goblin King surrendered she would be killed."

Sarah nodded. She wasn't scared of this woman, far from it. She could tell they would get along well. "Alright, I accept."

"Good." Charlotte took one of the shells off her necklace and another chain magically appeared. She put the new necklace onto Sarah. "Humans are looked down on in my kingdom. This is my way of saying 'if you mess with this girl, you are displeasing your royalty,' and believe me, no one wants to do that."

Sarah grinned. "Good night, your majesty."

"It's still Charlotte when not in the company of others," Charlotte corrected. "Good night, Sarah." She left through the door to her room.

"Good night," Sarah said to the closed door.

**Soo...what do you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, here's chapter 2. Took me a few tries so, you better like it or else...I will wish you away to the Goblin King...on second thought I'll dump you in the bog of eternal stench. **

_"I wish the Goblin King would take me away."_

_Jareth followed the summons to Sarah's bedroom where he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. Years of abuse had somewhat broken her stubborn demeanor and Jareth could see a bruise or two behind the badly smudged makeup. _

_Jareth knew that over the past few years Sarah's stepmother had been taking advantage of her the last few years. Anytime she wasn't in school she was cleaning, cooking or looking after Toby, until she was finally thrown out of the house. She'd bartended to pay for college and rented a tiny apartment in the middle of a not-so-friendly neighborhood. Now, she'd wished herself away to him and everything was finally going to be ok. He was going to treat her the way her family did. She was going to be his queen. It would all be alright._

_He could feel her heart beating a strong, steady rhythm while she cried into his shoulder._

_"Please, Jareth, take me away," she begged._

_"With pleasure," he whispered. He meant to transport them to the throne room, but must have made a mistake in his magic because they ended up right in front of the castle. _

_The entire Goblin City was covered in bodies. Dwarves, fairies, elves, fae, and humans all with their glassy, lightless eyes reflecting the grey sky. _

_Sarah pulled her face out of his shoulder and visibly jumped and flinched when she looked around at all the bodies lying there. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran off into the crowd, presumably to find her friends, but she suddenly stopped and fell onto her knees, covering her face with her hands._

_Jareth walked up to her and kneeled down next to her when his own eyes opened in horror. Two women were laying there, their eyes wide and frightened, their hands bound and throats slit._

_One had long, curly, light-brown hair covering her face. Her hands were bound behind her back; her dress stained at the neck with her own blood._

_The other was a blonde. Her hair waved around her face accenting her beauty and innocence. Her face was pale. There were still tear tracks on her cheeks. She, unlike the brunette, was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. Some looked only days old, others clearly had healed over the course of weeks, months and even years. _

_Jareth put his arms around Sarah but she flinched away. "What have you done?" she demanded. He looked confused._

_"What did you do to them?"_

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"Yes you did. You're the reason they're dead!" With that, Sarah ran away from him, through the gates out of the city and disappeared into the labyrinth._

Jareth woke up shaking. What was that? The images of the two women dead had shaken him to no end. He certainly didn't want the war to end like that. He'd done everything to avoid using the pass guarded by the fairies, but it seemed he would have to declare war on the Fairy Kingdom if was ever going to win against his parents.

He slowly got up. It was still dark outside. Jareth made his way slowly to his meeting room. It was empty, but he didn't expect anyone to be there. He looked at the large map of the Underground on his table, trying to figure out if there was a way to go through the mountains without using the Fairy Pass. There wasn't any. Not unless he wanted his army marching for an extra three months around the mountain range. Damn the topography of the underground.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Jareth called.

A small goblin came in. "This just came for you, majesty," he said, holding out an envelope.

"Thanks," he said coolly, hoping it was the information of whose side the elves were on. He ripped it open. A neat, handwritten note was written on the paper.

_Jareth,_

_I know I risk everything by sending this to you, but I know you too well to think you're going to attack us directly without me saying it is ok. Make no mistake; I want this war about as much as you do. Jareth, attack us. It's the only way to get the information regarding Evanescence you seek. Even then, you won't know everything. I think the High King and Queen need a lesson in meddling with other people's lives, don't you? We'll make it through this war and when it's over, we'll finally sign that treaty. You're the lock in securing peace in the Underground. All we need is the key and there won't be any more wars. I swear. I wish I could promise to see you again, but I know better. _

_I love you,_

_Charlotte._

Jareth sat back in horror at what Charlotte had said to him. "No," he whispered. "Oh…no."

"Sire?" his general Gimlet asked.

"It's Charlotte," Jareth replied. "She gives us the go ahead."

"What?"

"I know." He sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think we should. She knows what she's doing."

"Does she?"

"Jareth, you underestimate her abilities. She's smart, happy and a well-liked queen. If anyone knew how to regain peace, it would be her." gimlet rolled his eyes.

"I know she does. "

"Tell you what: give me two weeks. The Fairy Kingdom will fall with minimum damage and we continue this war."

"Are you that heartless?'

"No. I'm just not emotionally involved. I see this as duty, not self-betrayal."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Yes. Now, what's the plan?"

"Take over the Fairy Kingdom, teach your parents a lesson on annoying us, go home."

Jareth almost started laughing. Instead, he let out a short chuckle. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. We meet up with our allies on the other side of the palace, where you return to battle, and we kick some High King butt."

"You have been in the human world too long."

"That's what happens when your mistress is human," Gimlet said, shrugging. "Beautiful girl. Plenty of fire still there."

Jareth sighed. "Alright then, you attack the pass, I'll join up later."

Gimlet nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**SO...what do you think? Let me know! PLEASE! (I'll give you a cookie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Two free periods in a row and this is what I do with 'em. I need a life. I just came up with an alternate eneding and now I don't know which one to use! :( The choices of an author...lol**

Chapter 3

Sarah collapsed on the wooden floor, exhausted. Her entire first few days had been filled with etiquette lessons, dancing lessons and a fencing lesson or two. She had barely eaten anything at lunch and now her limbs were protesting from lack of nutrition.

The fencing teacher had only just left, announcing to the empty room that Sarah "would do" protecting the queen, should she need to.

When she wasn't in lessons, Charlotte taught her some magic, Fae and Fairy. The most important thing, Charlotte had told her, was to look for loopholes. For instance, iron chains held back Fae magic, but did nothing against Fairy magic.

There was also the rather simple process of changing bodies Sarah had had to learn on her first day. Simply, your body could change to that of someone from another race. You were still of whatever you were originally, but in the body of another race. It's all in the technicalities. Sarah had taken on a Fae body to blend in. Charlotte had told her to change into an 18 year old blonde fae. Now Sarah's long blonde hair moved with the slightest gust of wind, as opposed to her dark brown, heavier hair she was so used to. The only thing that remained the same about her was her eyes. They were still the same shape and color. If Sarah and—some hot blonde guy—ever had a child, this was one quite possible outcome.

A shadow cast over her and Sarah opened her eyes to see Charlotte smiling down at her. "Laying down on the job already, are we?" she teased.

"I apologize, your majesty, I'm just absolutely exhausted."

"It's Charlotte, and yes you are." Charlotte offered Sarah her hand. Sarah took it and allowed Charlotte to pull her up, suddenly feeling much better. "Well, at least your lessons are over. Feel better?"

"Much," Sarah replied, smiling.

"Nothing a little Fae magic won't fix," Charlotte said, smiling."And I can fight. I don't know why they made you learn to fence."

Sarah shrugged. "Formality, probably."

"Ah yes, the age old 'royal women are too weak to carry a pocket knife, let alone a sword. Six hundred years ago I fought to survive daily and now I'm not allowed to carry a dagger to defend myself."

Sarah grinned. "Life must be so difficult for a proper lady like you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, leading Sarah into the hall. "And that's only the beginning. Have I shown you the Crystal Library?" she asked suddenly.

"No," Sarah replied, confused.

"This way." Charlotte led Sarah down a few hallways and into a massive polished white marble room. Rows upon rows of wooden shelves held crystals instead of books. Sarah felt her jaw drop. Crystals were flying everywhere. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, purely for decoration.

"It's incredible," Sarah whispered.

"I've seen what's inside every single one," Charlotte added, smiling at Sarah's shocked expression.

"How?"

"It's the payment. We control a very important pass. It's one of the very few ways to get from the East to the West. Otherwise, you have to walk around the mountainside. In order to gain usage, you have to provide some new information for the library in the form of a crystal. As a result, every single legend is told tenfold. Every single story from when the world came to existence to two weeks ago is here."

"What happened two weeks ago?" Sarah asked.

"My husband magically blocked the pass. As long as there is a ruler in the Fairy Kingdom , the blockade holds until the ruler takes it down by choice. Also, there's no burrowing under it or walking around. It ends at a very treacherous mountain, so there is no way around unless you want to add another few months to your journey."

"Mom! Mom!" Three boys ran up to Sarah and Charlotte, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, looking worried.

"The goblin forces have been spotted advancing towards us," the eldest said, slightly out of breath.

Charlotte swore in several different languages. "Alexander, alert the troops and ready the army for attack. Darius, Evan, get everyone who can't fight into the palace. Move!" All three boys nodded instantly and took off. "Thank goodness my husband only took half the army."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she ran after Charlotte. She followed Charlotte to the stables where two horses were waiting.

"Mount quickly," Charlotte instructed her. "We need to know what we're up against. Damn them for choosing right now." She grabbed her necklace, muttered for a second and then let it fall as she mounted her horse.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"Tell my husband we're about to be attacked. He should be coming back within a few days. He's off fighting with the elves against the second half of the Goblin Army."

Sarah stayed quiet as they both kicked their horses and galloped. Sarah had no idea where they were going. The horses wound up a small mountain path to the top. Charlotte conjured a spyglass when they dismounted on the top of the mountain and looked towards the horizon. Charlotte sighed.

"Coward," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

"Take a look." Sarah took the spyglass from Charlotte and gazed in the direction Charlotte had been looking.

An army of thousands was advancing slowly towards them. They definitely weren't the goblins who'd 'attacked' her in the labyrinth. This army looked deadly. She scanned the army again, seeing a muscular man with broad shoulders and short dark-brown hair leading the army.

"The king's not leading them," Charlotte supplied to Sarah's confused look.

"How does that make him a coward?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call love a weakness, but it gets in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"A very long story involving my—the Goblin King's daughter. Come on, we should be going." Charlotte turned, remounted her horse and after Sarah had done the same, they rode back down the mountain to the castle.

**SSSSOOOOOO...what do you think? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! I swore to myself I would post this before I left on Monday for California. Sorry if this is really boring, but I want to alternate between what Sarah is doing and what Jareth is doing, no matter how boring it becomes. **

Jareth was standing around a table with four other kings; his allies on this side of the pass. His allies on the other side were already attacking the High Kingdom and awaiting them to catch up. They were quite a group: Elf, Giant, Imp and Centaur.

On the table was a crystal map of the entire Underground: every mountain, valley and kingdom done with perfect accuracy. Even the streams ran with crystal water. Small colored flags represented every five thousand soldiers; the colors represented which king they belonged to.

"I say we wait until we secure the pass," the Elf King said. "There isn't much we can do until we know where we stand." The Fae Elf King looked just as any king should. Strong, proud and powerful, he controlled is subjects with a strong hand. His long blonde hair was perfectly tame, braided and out of the way, unlike Jareth's hopeless mess. Anyone would have noticed the resemblance between Jareth and the Elf King. They were, in fact, brothers. However, since the Elf King was thousands of years older than Jareth and was already married by the time Jareth came along, the brothers held little in common besides their looks and their dislike of their parents, the High King and Queen.

"In that case, help me keep the Fairy King in my lands," the Imp King replied. He was a short creature with pointed ears, an emaciated-looking body and rather large feet.

"Why is he in your lands?" the Elf King asked.

"Um…we insulted his son?"

"Which one?" Jareth asked, bored.

"Winfield," the Imp King replied.

"WHAT?" The Giant King cried, shaking the room. "Winfield is the most skilled new general in the entire Underground!"

"How old is he?" the Elf King asked.

"Only a few centuries," Jareth said. Thinking of Winfield led him to thoughts of Charlotte which led him to thoughts of—stop it, he told himself. Don't get off track. You have a war to fight.

"Either way, the Fairy King and his two eldest sons are fighting with me and let's keep it that way. Wifey and the three younger sons won't stand a chance. Most likely they'll surrender, give up their claim to the pass and we are free to attack the High King," the Imp King said loudly.

"Anyone know what the Fairy Kingdom's weakness is?" the Giant King asked. "Could help."

Everybody in the room looked at Jareth. Jareth thought for a minute. "Nothing besides her children off the top of my head," he said.

"I heard Charlotte got herself a lady-in-waiting," the Imp King said.

"How did you hear that?" Centaur King asked.

"I have my sources," the Imp King replied cryptically.

"Who is she?" Jareth asked.

"Some blonde Fae named Clair," the Imp King shrugged.

"Clair?" Jareth asked. She had died, hadn't she?

"Yep. Quite a beauty, from what I've heard. Blonde hair, green eyes, perfect figure, but no one seems to know where she came from."

Jareth let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It wasn't her. She'd had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Could Clair be her weakness?" the Centaur King asked.

"Nah, from what I gather, Clair seems like what Charlotte was to-"

Jareth gave the Imp king a nasty look before he could say the name; the name that had been taboo for thousands of years.

"Is there really nothing we can do as of now?" the Giant King asked.

"A week and a half from now my general will have taken over the Fairy Kingdom. Then we'll be so busy we won't have time to think. Enjoy the week off," Jareth replied, a little more harsh than he would have liked.

The Imp, Giant and Centaur kings nodded and vanished, smiling a little. The Elf King turned to Jareth.

"Jareth, a troubling rumor is flying through the underground," he said.

"What is it Miguel?" Jareth asked.

"They say you fell in love with the mortal girl who defeated the labyrinth," Miguel replied.

"What of it?" Jareth's heart was suddenly racing. _Sarah._ She was save in the human world, wasn't she? The only reason he wasn't obsessing over her right now was because they were in the middle of a war.

"In the hands of the enemy, this information could be very valuable. Think of everything she knows about your kingdom. She ran the labyrinth in 11 hours for goodness sake! What makes you think they won't go after her."

"She's in the human world. What makes you think they would be able to find her?"

"Can you show me who she is at least. I could at least send someone to keep an eye on her," Miguel said. Jareth knew that was true. Elves blended in well with humans. Not as well as Fae, but besides their pointed ears, smaller features and tiny feet, they could blend in quite well.

"Alright, here she is." Jareth produced a crystal with what was supposed to be an image of Sarah inside. Instead, white fog cloluded the crystal, making it impossible to see anything. Both men looked into the crystal, startled. Jareth tried to force the crystal to show him Sarah. Instead, the crystal shattered. Flaming letters appeared from out of the fog.

_She is alive. She is Safe. Promise _

Jareth and Miguel looked at each other, the equivilant of _Oh shit_ written on their faces.

**Tee hee. That was fun! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. If there's anything you really want to see happen, let me know in the comments! I would be more than happy to try and put it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I handwrote this in a spiral while on vacation, and the LEFT THE DAMN SPIRAL IN THE AIRPORT so then I rewrote it on my iPod and emailed it to myself to upload it. Anyway, enjoy! Not much happens, but Jareth gets a backstory. **

Sarah slipped out of the castle and into the gardens. She was so lonely at night when the rest of the castle slept. She easily produced a crystal to keep an eye on Toby. He was doing well. Charlotte had erased all memory of her Sarah could watch them from afar without watching them worry about her.

In truth, she loved the Fairy Kingdom. There was a peace and beauty here that rivaled any place on earth. It was only the evenings when she couldn't sleep when she was lonely and thought about her brother and Jareth. There was no denying her love for Jareth, but under the circumstances, she couldn't exactly go visit him. Instead, she pined from afar. She knew he loved her and now she was older and returned his love. There was just the minor issue of her being on his enemy's side.

"Clair?" a voice asked behind her. Sarah turned around. It was Charlotte. Charlotte had renamed her Clair so no one knew she was there.

"Yes, your majesty?" Sarah asked, bowing to her queen.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep," she replied.

"Come," Charlotte said, waving her over.

Sarah followed Charlotte through the gardens into a hedge maze. Sarah had solved it twice already, breaking the original record of an hour. She had solved it in thirty minutes. Charlotte, however, did not take the quickest path in and out. Instead she led Sarah to the center where Sarah had never been. There was a large stone statue in the center. It was of a man and a girl. The man had long hair sticking out in all directions. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was holding out a crystal to the girl. He was smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him. Her straight hair fell down her back in the most boring way possible. Her long dress only showed off her beauty and amazing figure. The strangest part was the wings coming out of the woman's back. The word 'peace' was carved into the base.

"Who is this?" Sarah asked. She reached out and gently touched the crystal in the girl's hand.

"Well, the man I believe is the Goblin King," Charlotte said slowly. "And the woman is the Fairy Queen. The problem is no one knows who she is. It's fairly obvious the king is Jareth, but the queen is still a mystery."

"What does it mean?" Sarah asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she figured she might as well ask it anyway.

"When the Goblin King and the Fairy Queen fall in love, there will be peace in the Underground," Charlotte replies. Sarah looked at Charlotte with a confused expression. Charlotte smiled. "Ever since the Goblin King has gained power to rival the fairies, there has been unrest. It used to be the fairies and the High King worked together to ensure peace in the Underground, but then the goblins suddenly acquired power to rival the fairies. The High King hoped that with his son on the throne both kingdoms would support him, but that didn't quite work."

"Where did the goblins get their newfound power?" Sarah asked.

"They had it from the start. It was Evanescence who finally unlocked it."

"Who?" Sarah and Charlotte began to walk out of the maze as Charlotte explained.

"The Goblin King's daughter. She was the first wished away almost ten thousand years ago. Jareth loved her to pieces and spoiled her rotten. She was turned Fae when she was eighteen years old and somehow managed to unlock the hidden powers of the labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom. The goblins suddenly went from a completely useless race to the rescuers of unwanted children in the human world. No other race has the power to visit that world. The children whose parents or siblings don't make it through are adopted by a family in the Underground. She wanted to ensure all who suffered like her had a happy ending." Charlotte sighed. Sarah thought she saw a tear fall down the queen's cheek.

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked.

"The High King became greedy and jealous. He didn't understand how a mere mortal could unlock powers even the most skilled Fae couldn't. He tried to force her to come to court to trap her, under the guise of her needing to find a husband. Most girls go when they turn five hundred. The High King tried to convince her to come when she was only three hundred. Evanescence knew what he was trying to do and told him she would come when she was five hundred like the rest of the royals. The High King accepted that answer and left her for two hundred years. What the High King didn't know was Evanescence made a vow when she was thirty. She vowed no one would ever have complete power over her." Sarah thought she could see where this was going. Vows were sacred things. They couldn't be broken except under the most extreme circumstances and even then it was considered taboo.

"Evanescence kept her word and went to court when she turned five hundred years old. As expected, the High King started trying to force her to unlock the powers of the Underground for his own personal gain. The magic refused to be unlocked. Little by little the High King grew angry. He began to take control of her. He gave her clear instructions as to when she could come and go. She wasn't allowed to see her father. It began to kill her. As the High King's power over her increased, her health dramatically decreased. She began to lose weight, she grew weaker and one day, she completely disappeared and hasn't been seen since."

"And her disappearance started the war," Sarah filled in as they emerged from the maze.

Charlotte nodded. "If the High King hadn't mocked Evanescence for being weak ten years ago this war would never have started."

"He had the nerve to mock her?" Sarah exploded. After everything he'd done to the poor girl he made fun of her when she was gone? He was worse than the worst bully.

Charlotte nodded. "Called the Goblin King and all the Goblins a weak race because the two women the King loved disappeared without a trace. He said they were weak for not being able to keep them."

"But it was the High King's fault Evanescence disappeared in the first place!" Sarah cried.

"He conveniently forgets that most of the time," Charlotte replied, shrugging. They'd reached their floor. "Get some sleep, Sarah. War is upon us and you're no good to us half dead."

Sarah nodded. She suddenly felt very tired. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**What do you think? PLEASE let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have an epic idea for the next Sarah chapter, but nothing for Jareth so...FLUFF FTW! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.**

Jareth walked up to a white, suburban house and rang the doorbell. He wasn't needed in the labyrinth for the next few hours, provided he didn't mind the throne room smelling of alcohol and chickens when he returned. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited for someone to answer the door. Why were moral 'polos' so itchy and why are the pants so loose? Maybe next time he shouldn't dress up as a mailman.

A woman answered the door. She was small, blonde and dressed like a quintessential country wife. "Yes?" she asked. She didn't look like she was in a very good mood.

"Hi. I'm looking for a," he looked at the package. "Sarah Williams."

"That ungrateful bitch," the woman snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Thinks she rules the world. Had the guts to question me when I told her I wasn't going to pay for her to go to some private college out-of-state. Even turned my own son against me."

"Do you have a forwarding address?" Jareth asked. No contact with her family in four years?

"No. I threw her out. Why would I want to keep tabs on that ungrateful girl? I told her, 'if you're in such a hurry to be independent, go be independent somewhere else.'"

"Mom, I'm hungry," a boy's voice called from inside the house.

"I'm busy," the woman called back, annoyed. "Will that be all?" she snapped at him.

"Yes, thank you." Jareth walked away down the street, until he made his way to the park where Sarah used to dress up. He'd checked everywhere. Her school, her work, even her appartment, only to find all without Sarah and no one who had even heard of her. Her family had been his last hope, and judging by the display he just saw, there was a reason their memory didn't need to be wiped.

He wasn't going to show emotion. He wasn't. He wasn't.

_You love her_ the voice in the back of his mind said.

_She broke your heart,_ Jareth argued back.

_SHE WAS FIFTEEN. Of course she did. _

Jareth sighed and left the park. _Two down, one to go._

**_It's oober short, but this HAS to alternate. My OCD won't allow it to do anything different. Let me know what you think!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I will continue this story, but there's a bunch of stuff at home, namely my sister is going through chemo and then radiation later, my mom's rarely at home (with sister at chemo) along with everything normal happening in my life. I'm sorry, but I can't write this right now. No time. will come back when most of it's over. Stay with me and be patient!(pretty please)

-Epic


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, between chemo and overreacting moms, you get me sick, skipping (with permission) class and another chapter of The Great War. Wheeeeeeeeeeee! It's oober short, but that's ok. **

It felt like the world was falling down. The entire castle was shaking, dust and bits of marble falling from the ceiling. However, there were very few screams. Almost everyone who wasn't a soldier had left for the High Kingdom already.

Sarah was running through the palace, trying not to get sliced into pieces every time a window imploded. She didn't know enough magic to be able to shield herself from the flying glass. Where was Charlotte? She wouldn't hide, or run away, as most people had been encouraging her to. Something was wrong, very wrong.

She ran upstairs, around corridors, using what little magic she had to block the way behind her so if someone was following her, they would be slowed down some. Finally, she got to Charlotte's bedroom. Sarah walked in without knocking.

Charlotte was lying on the bed, breathing shallowly, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was coated in sweat.

"Charlotte!" Sarah cried, running over to the dying queen.

"Sarah," she rasped.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, kneeling and taking Charlotte's hand.

"Connection," Charlotte whispered. "My husband dies, I die and vice versa. I don't have much time left. He died last night."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, nothing."

Sarah just sat there, silently for a very long time. Even as the castle continued to shake, she just waited as Charlotte took her last few breaths.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the room was filled with white light. Sarah fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Soooooo, whatdaya think? Please let me know!:D**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

So, I got a new computer last christmas and realized that pages doesn't upload to fanfiction. Last week I realized I could convert pages documents to word documents. I will write for this story soon, now that I know that I can upload it. Sorry about the epically long wait! I'm just slow.

-Epic Failing Again


End file.
